1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to transformers and, more particularly, relate to safetied transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alternate power is needed during an electrical outage. Power transmission companies have used generators to bypass transformers or other devices that have become inoperative. Generators either feed the load that was lost during the outage or back-feed pole mounted transformers to repower the lines. Using generators causes excess CO2 and pollution from the exhaust. They have been subject to theft since they can be used anywhere a generator is needed, and were unable to be overloaded due to the sensitivity of their internal windings.
Temporary backup transformers have been mounted on trailers. However, they were extremely unsafe and unreliable even resulting in accidental death. Unlike generators, transformers have the ability to be temporarily overloaded for short periods of time. This was specifically useful when large motors are starting up such as the ones used on elevator systems. These transformers used oil for cooling which caused another hazard if the transformer failed. These transformers also changed voltage levels with large copper links that could be bolted across phases resulting in a direct short and large arc flash. These units were extremely dangerous and followed no standard of manufacture. They utilized live pole activated outdoor switches for the medium voltage sections and had no over-current protection provisions. This could lead to injury or death when not operated in a correct and safe manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.